1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a musical bench. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and to a family of methods implementing a bench that plays music.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently in the world there exists a divide where tools for enjoyment, and tools for comfort, are not integrated. Tools for entertainment include radios, CD players and computers. Tools for comfort include chairs, sofas and benches
However, there have been some attempts to bridge the two together. Linder, Inflatable chair with speakers, U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,551, Oct. 24, 2000, discloses an inflatable chair with speakers that are mounted flush within the inflatable chair. Similarly, Pollock, Communication system that supports wireless remote programming process, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,711, Jan. 19, 1999, discloses a rocking chair that contains a concertina musical instrument.
The problem with the aforementioned inventions is that they are not well suited for functioning outdoors. They can easily fail in extreme hot, cold or humid situations. Also, because they are designed to function indoors, they fail to have other integrated items that would be of great value in an outdoor setting.
What is needed is a device that can perform many of the amenities found indoors in an outdoor setting.
A method and apparatus is disclosed where a musical unit is integrated with an outdoor seating apparatus, such that a user may rest comfortably while listening to music. The musical unit is designed to withstand outdoor weather conditions. The musical unit is integrated with the backrest portion of the seating apparatus. The unit typically has two parts; the first part is an enclosure that a radio shares with a speaker, and a second part where another speaker has its own enclosure.
The unit is designed to function in both extreme hot and cold temperatures. The unit also features RCA inputs, so that external signal inputs may be played on the unit""s speakers. A cellular modem, and interface is present, so that a computer can connect to the unit and use the Internet. Also, an adapter is present so that a cell phone can use the unit""s speakers. The unit is also adapted to perform intercom features, such as two-way communication with another intercom site.
The speakers can be based on magnetic coil or flat panel speaker technology. The flat panel speakers may use the seating frame to project sounds. The flat panel emitters can be adapted to take into account the material and geometry of the seating apparatus.